Mirrors To The Past
by Wrecker817
Summary: What happened to Weiss before she came to Beacon? A perfect and happy family? Several friends? Loving parents? Couldn't be further from the truth. Weiss One Shot.


Mirrors to the Past

Several years ago before She was ever thinking about being a huntress at Beacon Academy, She was a little girl. A little princess to my dad. The heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation.

Her name is Weiss Schnee.

When She was to young to remember, her mother had passed on. Leaving only herself and her daddy. They had an interesting relationship. Some days he was kind and loving. Others he was terrifying. As a child she only ever wanted to make her daddy happy. That seemed to get harder the older she got. He expected a strong daughter. So he "trained her."

"Daddy i'm tired can I please stop now?"

"How do you expect to defend your own corporation if you get 'tired'. Stop acting so childish Weiss. You need to be ready to do everything in your power to keep yourself safe. Nobody else will." The mans cold words seemed to echo through Weiss. Right then she knew that she could only ever rely on one person. Herself.

"Okay Daddy. I'll become strong. I wont need anybody or anything to help me." Weiss seemed to have lost most of her childhood innocence that day. It didn't feel like she was that normal little girl, but rather a slave of her fathers.

"Good. Now do it again." The little girl lifted a unique rapier that was larger than her. She lunged at the dummy targets in an attempt to pierce it, only managing to bounce off of it. After failing she stood back up and prepaired once more. She controlled her heavy breathing and closed her eyes. She focused and a white symbol appeared behind her. She flew off of it and the sword went straight through the dummy.

"Beautiful. That was your Semblance. Hone your skills with those glyphs of yours Weiss. It will make you strong. That will be all for today." The man left the room and Weiss was all alone.

"Thank you." She liked his praise. It didn't come often, so it was more valuable then all the dust in the world to her. Weiss went to her room to find her handmaiden there.

"How was your training dear?" The maid asked.

"It went fine. I would like a bath though."

"Very well my dear, ill go prepare one for you." The maid went into the bathroom and began filling up the tub with hot water. Weiss followed after her. Once the bath was full the woman undressed Weiss and helped her into the bath. She began cleaning her small friend.

"You seem to be more distraught tonight than normal young miss. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. My father made me realize something is all. I just have to focus on that to become a better person." The maid blinked twice at the response.

"But how can someone so perfect become a better person?" Weiss quickly turned to her with a scowl.

"I'm not perfect. But I will be. Someday."

* * *

Several years had past, Weiss was almost a teenager and she was almost in complete control of her semblance. Her father, deciding that the dummy targets weren't good enough anymore, took the place of them and trained her with his own two hands.

"Do it again! Stop holding back!" Weiss used her glyphs and lunged at the man with lightning speed. He parried her lunge and she tumbled straight into the wall, connecting with a loud thud. Tears tugged at her eyes, but she knew that would only end bad. As of late her tough father became much more cruel. He would come home from work and be in a complete rage. The White Fang was starting to become more of an issue. Assassinations seemed to be their latest motif. Her fathers cold voice brought her back to reality.

"Get up Weiss! We won't be done here until you land an attack." Weiss shook her head to help focus. She stood up and glared at the man. Fueled by her anger she raised her sword up and lunged again. Time seemed to slow down as she saw an opening on her father. She thrust the sword and it connected, but not fast enough to do anything. The man had changed his position and slashed up at Weiss, grazing her left eye just deep enough to draw blood. Weiss staggered back and dropped her sword. She grabbed her eye, it was a cut she was not use to, this pain was different. It felt cold and full of hatred. The man looked over to her.

"Good, use that pain and remember your training. I'm a man of my word though, and you did manage to connect a hit. Not a very good one, but a hit in the least. We're done for today." The man put his sword on the weapon rack and left the room and Weiss alone once more. Blood began to flow heavier from her eye. She was getting angry and the blood was going to her head. She stood up and dragged her sword behind her. The blood was starting to cover the ice princess's white dress. She made her way to her room, still holding her bleeding eye. Once she entered her handmaiden turned to her and gasped in shock.

"Miss Schnee what happened to you!" She ran over to Weiss trying to inspect the wound. Wiess just swatted her away and made her way to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth. She pressed the cloth on her eye and looked at herself in the mirror. Blood ran down her face and stained her beautiful white dress more and more. She took a deep breath and turned back to her handmaiden.

"I'm fine. It's not that deep." The woman looked at her with concern.

"Did your father do this to you?" Weiss looked at the one person that actually cared for her and decided to ignore the question.

"My father seems to be getting more upset lately. I need to make him proud of me in combat."

Late that night Weiss lay awake in her bed feeling the wound her father left her. It still hurt a little to touch but she subsided the pain. She could only think about fighting. Fighting to finally earn her fathers respect. Fighting to finally earn her fathers love. Fighting to finally become perfect. The word ran circles in her head. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. It was her goal ever since she was a small girl. To be the perfect student. The perfect fighter. The perfect daughter. She would strive for this no matter what. And nothing would stand in her way.

* * *

Early next morning Weiss was studying and reading her books. Ever since the White Fang had become hostile, her father decided to home school her with the finest tutors money could buy. She looked up from her books and out a window. She was able to see the Forever Fall forest in the distance. It looked so quaint and peaceful. One of Weiss's tutors came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Forever Fall certainly is a beautiful site from up here. It almost looks like you could live inside of it. But the Grimm would have to disagree with me." Weiss looked up to her teacher.

"I wouldn't. A forest is no place for the future owner of the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss looked back down to her book and continued reading. The teacher was curious with how serious she was acting. He noticed she had a bandage covering her left eye and wanted to ask about it.

"Weiss. Why is your eye covered with a bandage." Weiss looked up once more to him.

"Because I messed up. And i'm not perfect yet." The teacher started to laugh a little from her comment. She looked up at him with irritation.

"Weiss my dear, perfection is overrated. Nobody is, can be, or ever will be perfect. You should try to focus more on friends, family, those you love overall." Weiss stood up and scoffed.

"I don't need friends. I need to be perfect."

"And if you truly think you don't need friends then your heart will be turned to stone." Weiss looked at the man with a little fear in her eyes. He simply turned away and began to leave her to her books. Weiss sunk back into her seat and just stared as the man left the room.

* * *

Weiss was now seventeen. A few days before she was set to leave for Beacon. She was standing back stage in a concert hall. The talk she had with her private tutor all that time ago inspired her. She ended up writing a song and that song was a huge hit. She was ready to sing to the crowd of people gathered before her. The song she made was the very manifestation of her past. Weiss walked onto the stage and into the light. The music started and she began to sing.

After the song ended and she came back to reality she did a small bow and left the stage. She went back to her dressing room and looked herself in the mirror. No blood? It felt so real. What was with the giant suit of armor? It reminded her of her father...cold tall and tough. After beating it she decided something, her father would not stand in the way of her dreams and goals.

It would be her and her alone.

**Much like my Blake One Shot, I think I did a good job on this one too. :) Let me know what you think. I accept all criticisms. **


End file.
